The EMJ
by flooj9235
Summary: Bastila is giving her time to help the people of Dantooine, when a friend pulls her in to see Revan give a speech.


So, I wrote this in the middle of class the other day, so watch out in case it's a little shaky. Thanks to all my readers! Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Bastila jumped awake as someone called her name.

"Get a move on, Shan! We've got an emergency in the Jedi Grove!"

Bastila groaned, getting to her feet and grabbing the white armband that symbolized her affiliation with the Emergency Medical Jedi. Though the hours were long and she lost a lot of sleep, she never regretted signing up. She loved helping people, and it helped that she was a good Jedi healer.

"Let's go, already!" The Jedi that had awakened her grumbled loudly.

"I'm coming," Bastila snapped, hurrying out of the Enclave courtyard as she pulled the armband on over the sleeve of her light brown tunic. She climbed into the speeder that was waiting.

When they arrived on the scene, Bastila was the first one out of the speeder. She rushed to the two aliens that were in the middle of the meadow. One of them was leaning over his friend, making anxious noises in his native tongue. Bastila knelt beside the wounded alien, examining him quickly with her eyes.

"Hunting accident," she informed the other Jedi as they ran over to help. "Blaster wound to what looks like the upper lung." She dropped into a quick trance, slowing the alien's blood flow so as not to let him die of internal bleeding. She gently eased him into a state of unconsciousness and patched up the lung with the Force.

Two of the stronger Jedi grabbed the wounded alien and hurried him to the speeder, lifting him into the vehicle.

Bastila opened her eyes and helped the other alien to his feet. She examined him with her eyes, happy to find that he was not injured, only scared for his friend. "He'll be okay," Bastila told him reassuringly. She helped the alien into the speeder, climbing in after him.

They delivered the aliens to the medbay in the Enclave, heading back toward the courtyard in case of another emergency. Bastila collapsed into a chair, curling up as best she could. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

What felt like a few seconds later, someone shook her shoulder violently. "Bastila, come on!"

"What is it?" she moaned. "Another emergency? It's my fifth run this week, you know."

"No, Revan's back! And he's giving a speech!" The Jedi pulled Bastila from her chair, dragging her inside the Enclave. "Come on!"

Bastila glumly followed the Jedi into the Enclave, her eyelids heavy. She didn't need this; she needed more sleep. She was averaging about 18 hours a shift, and had already worked five days in this week alone.

Her ears suddenly picked up a warm, friendly baritone echoing throughout the building and Bastila forgot all about being tired in an instant. Something deep inside her drew her toward the sound. She pushed through the large crowd, trying to get a glimpse of the rebel Jedi known as Revan.

He was standing tall in front of the crowd, talking about the Mandalorian Wars. The words he said didn't matter to Bastila as she got closer. She stopped a few yards away, leaving about ten people between her and Revan. She couldn't make herself go any closer; her brain seemed to have stopped functioning at the sight of him.

Revan glanced down, looking directly at Bastila, and grinned. His eyes twinkled as he gazed at her, his mouth pulled up on one side in a crooked smile.

Bastila's knees went weak and a strange warmth flared up inside her.

Revan finished his speech and left, the crowd following him, asking questions and trying to talk to him.

Bastila remained in the room as it emptied, staring after Revan. Her stomach had done a back flip when he smiled at her. She shook her head, clearing her mind of the sudden burst of emotion. Bastila hesitated, a strange excitement and sense of foreboding scurrying up and down her spine.

A medical droid marched into the room, interrupting her thoughts. "Padawan Shan, the EMJ unit is being dispatched to the crystal cave. You must leave now."

Bastila sighed and walked out of the room. She headed for the speeder, brushing the image of Revan out of her mind. She would think about her strange emotional outburst later; someone needed her, and she wasn't about to let them down.


End file.
